All Data on Kaidoh
by Immortelle Stalker
Summary: A lot of people easily get intimidated by Kaidoh's glare. But when Inui's cousinclone comes over, his glare might not be enough to counter her data blabber... and her copy techniques. KaidohxOC


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. But I fangirl over Kaidoh Kaoru and Sadaharu Inui. ; Hansha's relation with Inui is merely 'fanfictional' and is not a part of the real series. :)

**Chapter One: Human Data**

The sun was still on its way down towards the horizon, yet this one room was already shrouded in darkness. The light from the computer monitor gave little illumination as a certain young man clicked and clicked on the computer mouse. His glasses reflected the light, failing to give away even the tiniest hint of his eyes' movement. But it is obvious that his full concentration was centered only at the screen in front of him.

"I see... So, this girl will be sharing this roof with me. Amazing how we can share the same interests." The young man muttered to himself as he clicked again.

"Sadaharu! Come down here. Our guest has arrived!" A female voice called out from downstairs. Sadaharu Inui stood up and took one last look at the computer screen. Then, he stepped out of his room.

As Inui descended from the stairs, he can almost see the awaited guest; Long, black hair that reached up to her back and glasses that so much resembled his own. He can almost say that she was his long-lost sister, and that he is not an only child after all. Slowly, he approached the living room to meet this new occupant face to face.

The girl looked up to Inui, their hidden eyes meeting each other for the first time. Inui slightly chuckled when he saw the girl. "Heeh, we have the same glasses as well. Interesting," he said. The girl returned his smile as she took out her electronic notebook from her pocket. "Sadaharu Inui. My data has some flaws, but that can be arranged," the girl replied as she clicked the letters on the keypad. "I doubt that you don't know me yet, cousin." She added with amusement in her voice.

Inui fixed his glasses. "Of course. Welcome to this household, Hansha Kyozumi." He extended her arm for a handshake, which Hansha took happily. "Arigatou, cousin!"

--------------

The next day at practice, Inui went to the tennis court with Hansha tagging along behind him. The regulars inside the locker room that time looked at Inui strangely when he went inside. Oishi was the first one who approached him. "Inui, who is that girl with you?" he asked.

"Nyaa! A fangirl!" Eiji exclaimed, noting the same pair of glasses and actions. Inui chuckled upon hearing the word 'fangirl'. But then, he quickly enlightened his teammates' thoughts. "That 'fangirl' is my cousin, Hansha. She will be staying here with me until next year."

Oishi nodded with his fingers on his chin. "I see. But still, we can settle her as your sister, ne?" he commented. Eiji nodded as well, but with more life. "Hansha-chan kawaii! Is she a freshman?" he asked.

"Yeah," Inui replied. "Anyway, we better get to practice now," The two agreed as they went out of the locker room. _Kawaii, eh? I wonder if you will think the same when you find out about our similarities._ Inui thought as an impish grin escaped his lips.

Meanwhile, Hansha stood outside the tennis court, watching the practice play of Fuji and Kawamura. While doing so, she tapped on her e-notebook. "Amazing. Fuji's moves are astonishing. And Kawamura's services are strong and full of spirit. Seigaku's really something." She said to herself.

"Ahh! Anou... Konnichiwa," a shy voice said beside Hansha. She looked and met Sakuno Ryuzaki. "Konnichiwa, Hansha-san! I see that you're interested in the Seigaku team already." She lowered her head to hide her shyness. "I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, by the way. We're in the same class!"

Hansha simply looked at Sakuno. "Hajimemashite. You're right. But I personally want to see how my cousin plays." She gestured on her e-notebook and smiled. "I need to gather data."

"Eyah! So that's why she looks familiar!" A rowdy voice exclaimed behind Sakuno. Horio and his companions stood not so far from where Hansha and Sakuno were. Sakuno turned bright red as she faced Horio. "Horio-kun, don't spy on my new classmate!" she pouted. The shenanigan made Hansha giggle. "Ehh, you like gathering data too?" she said happily. "You're right! I am blood related to Sadaharu Inui. We're cousins."

Sakuno's eyes widened in surprised. "I see! I thought you're his sister, though." She said. The comment made Hansha laugh out. "Hehe, I wish I am, but no." She said. Then, she proceeded to watch the game again with Sakuno and the others.

After the Fuji-Kawamura match, Hansha turned to Sakuno. "Want to come with me? I am going to watch Echizen and Kaidoh's match next," she said to the girl. "Ahh! Hai!" Sakuno promptly replied as she followed Hansha.

When they arrived at the watchpoint, Hansha took out her little gadget and watched the game carefully. Kaidoh and Ryoma were both playing well, the game going on seesaw mode. The intensity drew Hansha's complete attention. But she did not forget about her classmate standing next to her. "Heeh, not only is Ryoma Echizen a good player, but he has appeal as well. It goes to show why you like him, Ryuzaki-san." She turned to the already blushing girl with a grin.

"H-How... W-wha? Hansha-san!" was all Sakuno could blurt out at the surprised moment. It somehow amused Hansha. But she was 100 percent sure that no one else heard that. "Human Data..." she said in almost a whisper. If her cousin Inui has his Data Tennis, then she has her Human Data. What distinguishes Hansha Kyozumi from Sadaharu Inui was that she gathers data about other people. Though she is proud of the name she gave her little hobby, even she feels how creepy it might be for other people.

Hansha was too amused at Sakuno that the wind blew off the piece of paper that she was holding along with her gadget. "Ahh! My rough data!" she exclaimed. Hansha's rough data is simply a piece of paper where she jots down information in the absence of her e-notebook. The paper went up to the fence and dropped just outside Kaidoh and Ryoma's court. "Tch! Manual labor is troublesome..." she muttered as she got to the gate and opened it.

"Matte! Hansha-san, you can't go in there!" Sakuno called out. But Hansha was already inside the court, leaving the gate open.

Meanwhile, Kaidoh and Ryoma's game was still ongoing. Neither of the two had plans on giving up, making the game more heated-up than their last match. Kaidoh panted lightly as he returned Ryoma's ball with more force. But Ryoma easily gave it back and added his own little spice. "Tch! Brat..." Kaidoh mumbled when he barely managed to return the ball. On the other side of the court, Ryoma smirked as he waited for the ball to come to him. "I... got you," But just as he was about to make a move, he unbelievably lost slight grip of his racket, losing control of the ball. He managed to return it, though. But the ball would simply go out and hit the fence behind Kaidoh at fast pace and force.

From the other side of the court, Inui watched the game in silence. But then, he saw Hansha behind Kaidoh's court, with Ryoma's fault ball heading for her, he dropped his notebook and yelled, "Hansha! Get down!" When Hansha stood up with her rough data in hand, she saw the ball quickly heading in her direction. She shrieked and immediately covered her head; her glasses falling on the ground.

In a split second, Kaidoh was already there, hitting the ball away from Hansha as possible. He felt something crack under his shoes, but didn't bother to look at it. The ball then flew towards the neighboring court where Oishi and Kikumaru were playing. Almost everyone turned to look at Kaidoh, who seemed to be in quite a shock at what he did himself.

From the other side of the court, Inui quickly ran towards his cousin. "Hansha!" he called out as he held Hansha by her shoulders. "Daijoubou desu ka? Hansha?" he asked. Kaidoh looked back at Inui and the girl, wondering if the two really know each other.

Hansha nodded weakly, but quickly covered her eyes. "M-My glasses..." she hushed out. Kaidoh then looked at his shoes. There were bits of broken glass and frame under his feet. _Sou ka... I stepped on her glasses... _He thought with a guilty face.

"Maa... Looks like you stepped on Hansha's glasses, Kaidoh," Inui said as he looked at the broken glass under Kaidoh's shoe. Kaidoh glared at Inui. "You don't have to point that out!" he grumbled. Hansha groaned. "No way," she pouted. "I can't see completely without them,"

Kaidoh grunted as he looked at his side. Yes, he managed to save her from getting hit by a powerhouse ball, but he broke her glasses in the process. But it was not like he did that on purpose anyway. The viper made a slight hissing sound, then bent over to pick up the broken frame. Slowly, he motioned to Hansha and kneeled in front of her. "Gomen nasai. I'll have this fixed," he said to Hansha.

"Please don't bother. It was an accident, Kaidoh. Okasan will get her a new one, don't worry," Inui replied. Kaidoh glared at Inui again. _Okasan? _Inui helped Hansha to her feet, the girl still covering her eyes. As they were about to walk, Hansha turned to Kaidoh. "Anou..."

Kaidoh griped as he looked away. Seeing Hansha still facing him, he felt uneasy. "Don't go into the court like that!" he yelled at Hansha.

"Gomen nasai!" Hansha cried out as she clung to Inui's shoulder. Kaidoh was taken aback. Then, without more to say, he quickly left the scene.

Inui looked at Hansha worriedly. Oishi approached the two cousins. "Nee Inui, I think you should accompany her home," he suggested. Inui nodded. "Could you bring her to the bench near the locker room? I'm going to go see Tezuka for a minute,"

"OK," Oishi replied as he took Hansha.

------------

Somewhere near the tennis court, Kaidoh slouched behind a tall bush, his racket sitting on his knees and his eyes closed for a short nap. Then, he opened his eyes and hissed. He scared another one again, the third student this day. Kaidoh never fails to scare or intimidate people with his glare. Even though he knew within himself that he doesn't intend any harm, his face radiates the exact opposite. People get scared or run away just by getting an unintended glower from him. Good thing the Seigaku regulars were already used to his angry expression. Another hiss escaped his lips. With that, he stood up and headed for the locker room.

When he got there, he saw Hansha sitting on the bench outside the room. She was still covering her eyes, as if she had something to hide other than the fact that she is blind as a bat at the moment. Kaidoh took steps closer to her, and Hansha felt it immediately. "Oishi-senpai?" she asked in a low tone. Kaidoh grumbled and went inside the locker room.

Kaidoh sat on a bench and placed his racket beside him. Oishi had just come out of the shower and was currently drying his hair. "Kaidoh! Where were you? Echizen won because you left all of a sudden," he said to the sophomore. Kaidoh simply shushed and looked away. Oishi smiled as he placed his damp towel on a chair. "You got pretty concerned about Hansha-chan earlier that you ended up yelling at the poor girl," Oishi added.

The sophomore looked at Oishi angrily, but the senior was already used to that look from Kaidoh. "She just wasn't used to you yet, Kaidoh. She just moved in with Inui." Oishi explained.

Kaidoh was surprised. "Inui's house?" he asked, unable to make something out of it. Oishi nodded. "Hansha-chan is Inui's cousin." He answered. Kaidoh lowered his head and didn't speak after that. Then, he stood up. "I'm going home. Practice is over, right?"

"Hai. Kiotskute!" Oishi called out to Kaidoh.

When Kaidoh passed by Hansha again, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Hansha looked up and slightly looked at her side. "Nani?" she asked. Kaidoh's face turned angry again. He really wanted to leave now. But before he walked away, he took out a candy from his pocket. "Catch," he said to Hansha. Then, he threw it lightly, making sure that it would land on the girl's lap. But to Kaidoh's surprise, Hansha caught it with her two hands, and her eyes closed.

Hansha felt the object, and a smile curved up her lips. "Candy! Arigatou, Seigaku-san!" she said without motioning to face Kaidoh. "Gomen nasai. I can't see you right now, but thanks anyway!" she added with gratitude.

Kaidoh huffed and went on his way. She was clearly scared when he yelled at her earlier. Now that she couldn't see him, and he wasn't saying much, Kaidoh was not as scary. The viper quickened his pace, his face sulking while thinking back. Impulsively, he slapped his face and jogged all the way to his house, forgetting that he didn't even change back to his school uniform.

Back at the locker room area, Oishi went out to keep Hansha company. Seeing the candy on the girl's hands, he sat beside her. "Why aren't you eating your candy, Hansha-chan?" Oishi asked, opening up a conversation while waiting for Inui. Hansha enclosed her fingers around the sweet and smiled. "Seigaku-san gave this to me." She replied.

"Eh? Who's Seigaku-san?" Oishi asked.

Hansha looked up and tried to remember the sounds that Seigaku-san made while walking. "Kaidoh-senpai. The senpai who is not angry, though." She said.

-----

A/N: Maah, it's been so long since I last made a fanfic. I'm in college now and the last time was when I was in high school. Hope I still have the 'writing spirit' with me! Kyaaah!


End file.
